The present invention relates generally to the addition of a radio-frequency identification (RFID) transponder or other embedded trigger technology within a self-adhesive label hang tag assembly. The addition of the RFID transponder effectively integrates RFID directly into the label and then allows the label construction to be readily integrated with the packaging, such as garment packaging. The present subject matter is especially suitable for apparel items clothing, accessories such as belts, and other items. Accordingly, the present specification makes specific reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the RFID tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers” or “reader panels.” Readers typically transmit radio frequency signals to which the RFID tags respond. Each RFID tag can store a unique identification number. The RFID tags respond to reader-transmitted signals by providing their identification number and additional information stored on the RFID tag based on a reader command to enable the reader to determine an identification and characteristics of an item.
Current RFID tags and labels are produced through the construction of an inlay which includes a chip connected to an antenna applied to a substrate. The inlay is then inserted into a single tag or label. These labels or tags are then printed by either conventional printing processes, such as flexographic processes, and then variable information may be printed either with the static information or singularly. The chips are then encoded in a printer which has a read/encoding device or separately by a reader/encoding device.
Another method of producing a RFID device directly on to a substrate, provides for the advancing of a substrate, coating the substrate with an adhesive and then deadening areas of the adhesive which will not be needed in connection with adhering the antenna to the substrate. Alternatively, the adhesive can be pattern coated on to the substrate in the shape and configuration of an antenna. Next, an aluminum or other metal foil is applied over the adhesive and adheres only in those areas were an exposed and tacky adhesive remains. The aluminum foil can be further cut such as through a rotary die cutter or laser cutting device to define the shape of the antenna and the remaining matrix of the aluminum is then removed allowing only the final antenna shape to be adhered to the substrate. A chip or strap is then applied over the contact ends of the antenna structure, such as with a dipole type antenna through the use of a conductive adhesive. A cover layer may be provided over the top of the chip or strap or alternatively over the entire area covered by the antenna.
However, RFID inlays can be difficult to attach to the exterior of clothing, accessories, and other items. Further, the RFID inlays may become detached with rough handling, or deliberately removed. If the RFID inlays become removed, the clothing, accessories, and other items can no longer be tracked.
What is needed therefore is a label, with an RFID inlay incorporated into the label. Thus, the RFID inlay cannot be easily removed and/or separated from the article, clothing, accessories, or other items, etc., which allows the items to be easily tracked and inventoried.
The present invention discloses a label with an RFID inlay incorporated in the label. The label or substrate is folded over on itself, securing the RFID inlay within the folds and preventing the RFID inlay from being easily removed and/or separated from the item. The RFID inlay provides loss prevention and enables tracking of the items, as well as promotes other actions for the user.